Why Won't You Save Me
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Nothing can help Emily feel better after the passing of two little angels she never thought she'd bury. Can a stranger's love help her see through the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

She could barely feel the tears running down her face or the rapid shaking of her body as she watched the caskets slowly slide into the ground. Her hands hugged the handles of the stroller before her as hard as she could, meekly looking away as the priest once again softly sang a prayer as the small caskets continued to get covered in the tiny raindrops that fell from the clouds.

Emily looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and her eyes looked to her husband's.

The older man ran his fingers through the ends of his wife's wet hair, pressing a kiss to her cheek before softly taking the stroller handles from her. "Why don't you go for a walk? I can watch the twins."

Emily quickly shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Sweetheart, you look like you're about to faint. Just go and maybe take a seat on the bench? I don't need you getting sick, ok?"

The younger woman slowly gave in, biting her lip before turning on her heels and leaving the sight of mourning behind her. She cupped a hand over her mouth as a sob escaped her, far away enough from the funeral so not one of her family members of friends could see her fall to her knees as she cried.

"Miss?"

Emily's head shot up, looking up to an older man with her swollen eyes. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?"

The older man shook his head, helping the brunette to her feet. "Not at all. I saw you fall, so I came over to help." He noticed the makeup drained from the younger woman's face, leaving nothing but a pale and swollen mess behind. It was if she hadn't stopped crying for days. "What brings you here?"

Tears from the brunette immediately began to pour down from her eyes once again, her lips quivering as she thought of the caskets just behind her. "My children..."

His eyes softened on the crying woman, helping her to the bench and sitting her down. "Miss, I am so sorry."

She shook her head. "My name is Emily."

The older man watched as she attempted to wipe her tears from her cheeks. "My name is Dave." He took a handkerchief from the breast pocket of his suit jacket and handed it to the brunette beside him. "I'm sorry for you loss. Would you like to talk about it?"

Emily bit her lip, looking up to the older man and wringing his handkerchief in her hands. "My two oldest," she shook her head, clearing her throat so her voice wouldn't continue to crack, "it was a movie night and me and my husband's house and Billy and Rebecca wanted to help cook dinner before we started the movie." She let out a breath, tears once again entering her eyes. "And a burglar came in, not knowing we were home." Her body shook as she remembered that night, feeling the stranger's hand cupping her elbow. "He shot them."

Dave felt his heart break as the younger woman once again burst into tears, and it took all he had not to take her into a hug. "Emily, I am so sorry." He took a moment to think before helping the mourning mother to her feet, walking her through the muddy cemetery and towards a tree with a small headstone right beside it. He rubbed his hand hesitantly down her back, pointing down to the headstone with frsh flowers atop it. "This is my son."

Emily's doe eyes widened as she looked down to the headstone embedded in the ground, reading the single date engraved there. "Dave... I'm sorry."

He shook his head, kneeling down and gently wiping the dirt from his son's grave. "It was six years ago. My late wife and I had waited for him for nine long months, and the day he came was the day he left."

The younger woman bit her lip, kneeling down beside the older man and grasping his free hand. "Dave..."

"I would love to tell you it gets easier. But honestly, it just gets a lot easier to hide the agony it brings you."

"...My mother, when my uncle died, told me that just like the departed, we become ok with whats happened. Maybe it just comes a lot later than we hope it will."

Dave turned his head to look to the younger woman, squeezing her hand as the rain began to pour down harder. "You should remember that." He helped her stand, pressing a kiss to his fingertips and pressing them to the backs of Emily's fingers. "I hope you find peace, Emily. Give my regards to your husband."

Emily's eyes stung as she watched the older man walk away, his feet trudging along and making his way over to a dark car parked underneath a tree. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her back, her head whipping around to see her husband at her side. "Oh hi."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Everyone is headed to the reception. But if you want, we can head on home."

She nodded her head, smiling thankfully as they began to make their way out of the cemetery and towards the cars. "I'd like to just go home. Thank you, Aaron."

Her husband held her hand in his as he continued to push the stroller holding their twins through the heavy drizzle. He followed her eyes to see a car driving slowly through the path to make its way out of the cemetery, and watched as his wife's eyes stared on. "Emily? Do you know them?"

Emily looked back to the older man at her side, shaking her head before slipping Dave's handkerchief into her blazer pocket. "No, its no one." She bit her lip as her husband led her to their car, her eyes watering once again as she picked her little baby girl up out of her seat. "He was no one."


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette sighed as she got her youngest daughter ready for the day, putting her little legs through the jumper before clipping a bow into her already thickening hair. "Well don't you look pretty today?"

Rylee smiled to her mother, her hands flapping in the air as the brunette woman who held her lifted her up.

Emily pressed a kiss to Rylee's cheek before hiking her onto her hip, and using her other arm to pick the brunette's twin up from the bed. "And you, my little Immy, you look just as pretty." She pressed a kiss to Imogen's blond hair and made her way out of the bedroom. She carefully made her way down the stairs with two hyper six month olds bouncing on her hips. "Aaron?"

The older man looked up from the paper in his hands, his eyes widening slightly as he saw his wife struggling to hold onto both girls. He quickly got up and took little Rylee from her mother's arms. "Where are you off to?"

Emily looked up to her children's father with dulling eyes. "I wanted to go visit Billy and Rebecca."

Aaron gave a slow nod of his head, gently slipping Rylee into the front seat of the two-seat stroller. "I can go with you if you want."

The younger woman quickly shook her head, wrapping Imogen up in her small jacket before strapping her up in her seat. "No, its ok. You went last weekend when I got sick." She gave a shrug, standing straight and taking her jacket from the coat rack. "I think it would be good if it was just me and the girls."

Aaron watched as his wife jogged into the kitchen, picking up a full picnic basket before making her way back to him. "If you're sure." He pressed a small kiss to the brunette's lips, moving her hair behind her ear.

Emily slowly backed away from the older man, silently nodding before pushing her babies out the front door.

The sun burned the black of her hair as she rolled her daughters' stroller through town, making their usual way towards the cemetery. She smiled when she heard her babies babbling some nonsense to one another as they strolled along the sidewalk, turning onto a narrow street that led towards the cemertery entrance gates. Her eyes squinted when she saw a man getting out of his car as she crossed the street, and her heart immediately skipped a beat. "Dave?"

The older man looked up and smiled, watching as the brunette made her way down the sidewalk to him. "Emily hi. How are you?"

She smiled as she made her way to the entrance gate, watching as the brunette man locked his car doors. "I'm good, how are you?"

"Fine." He grinned down to the babies before him, watching as they did their best to wave his way. "And who are you two gorgeous girls?"

Emily looked down to the giggling twins, pointing to each as she introduced them. "This is Rylee, and this is Imogen."

Dave nodded. "They're yours?"

"They are."

The older man's eyes widened, letting the brunette walk through the gate before him. "How old are they? Two months?"

Emily smiled as she shook her head. "They're six months and ten days, but they're still very tiny."

"They're beautiful. Look just like their mother."

Her brown eyes glanced up from the ground, shock coursing through her veins as she looked into the older man's eyes. "Thank you, Dave."

He gave a nod of the head, walking along side the young mother as they zigzagged along the paths. They walked in a comfortable silence before coming to the child part of the cemetery, and Emily's eyes immediately grew moist. Dave watched as she pulled out the handkerchief he had given her the first time they had met. "You kept it."

Emily looked down to the material in her hand, her head nodding. "I couldn't throw it away, its not mine." She shrugged. "And it works really well."

Dave smiled. "I'm glad."

The younger woman quickly held out her hand, trying to push the material into the brunette man's hand.

"No, you keep it."

Emily looked at the older man strangely, her head tilting. "Why?"

Dave just shook his head. "I want you to keep it."

She gently licked her bottom lip, setting the handkerchief into her jacket pocket. "Thank you." She gave a small sigh as he nodded, and gestured down to the grass beneath them. "I was going to have a picnic with the girls. Would you like to join us?"

Dave watched as the younger woman took a picnic basket out from under the stroller and set it to the ground. "No, I couldn't intrude."

Emily did her best to smile as she locked the stroller wheels. "You wouldn't be. I just thought I'd like to have a nice lunch with my children." Her eyes suddenly glazed over as she stood back up, looking just a foot away to where her son and daughter's headstones stood. "All my children."

Dave gave a small nod, his eyes fixing themselves on the younger woman as she set out a small picnic blanket. "If you'd like to have me, I'd love to say."

Emily nodded, smiling softly as she unbuckled Imogen from the stroller. "Do you think you could take Rylee out for me?"

The older man's eyes looked down to the curious baby before him, slowly unbuckling her and cautiously lifting her from the seat. He smiled as the baby grabbed onto his nose, her blue eyes widening slightly as her fingers roamed over his coarse skin. "Aren't you adorable?"

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing as she sat with Imogen in her lap, watching as the older man did his best to settle down with a squirming Rylee on his hip. "She really likes to move."

"Yes I can tell." Once he was seated on the blanket with the younger woman, he gently set the young girl down and watched her crawl towards her mother.

The younger woman set Imogen beside her sister before opening the basket at her side and slipped two bottles from it confines. She looked up to the man watching her after handing the bottles off to her girls, smiling as soft as she could as the sun did its best to peek through the leaves that hid them. "So were you here to visit your son?"

Dave nodded, taking the apple that she had handed him. "I was. I visit him every Saturday."

Emily smiled, peeling off the skin of her orange. "That's sweet."

"I do what I can."

She bit her lip, looking to the older man across from her, her eyes studying the way his lips moved over the apple as he took a bite. "May I ask about him?"

Dave looked up from the fruit in his hand, nodding slowly at the brunette woman's question. "Of course."

"What was his name?"

The older man smiled, turning his head to glance back at his son's resting place a few yards away from where they sat. "Michael Anthony Rossi."

Emily silently let the name roll of her tongue as the older man turned back to her, his smile the smile of a proud father. "That's a beautiful name."

Dave nodded. "Carolyn thought of the first name and I thought of the second."

"Your wife."

Dave's eyes slowly made their way back to the blanket beneath him. He gave a short nod of the head, thinking back to the woman he had loved for sixteen years. "My late wife. She passed away during childbirth."

Emily's eyes widened with sadness, feeling her heart break for the older man who had lost so much. He had lost two people that he loved more than anything in the world, just like she had. Maybe even worse than she had. "Dave I am so sorry."

"Don't be."

She shook her head, her mouth dropping open as she searched for the words to say to the visibly upset older man. "I can't imagine how that feels."

Dave looked up, shaking his head slightly as he glanced to the two headstones that stood side by side. "But you can." He set the apple down in the grass, looking to the younger woman before him with sad eyes. "How old were they?"

Emily's eyes immediately stung as she looked to the ground that held her babies captive. She shook her head, feeling that familiar closing of her throat as her tears starting to swell. "Billy was seven and Rebecca just turned four."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head once again, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth to stop herself from letting out a sob. "Billy loved being a big brother. He tried his best to protect his little sisters through everything." She looked to the sky and let in a breath, her tears falling as she finally looked back to the older man that sat before her. "He was standing in front of his little sister when the burglar took a shot."

Dave watched in amazement as the younger woman did her best to wipe all her tears away, sitting straight and trying to calm herself down. "Emily..."

"It only took one bullet," she let out a shaky breath, looking up to the older man and shrugging, "and then they were gone."

Pushing aside the fact that he had only met this beautiful, strong woman twice, Dave made his way over to the younger woman, careful not to hurt the little girls oblivious to their conversation, and sat himself down just beside her. He wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, letting the brunette drop her fruit and curl her fingers into the material of his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron watched his wife from the foot of their bed get dressed. His gaze followed how she slipped a silk blouse over her shoulders, not bothering to button it up before making her way out of the closet and stepping into the master bedroom to brush her hair. "Where are you going again, Em?"

The brunette watched her reflection in the large bathroom mirror as she spritzed the smallest bit of hairspray onto the ends of her curls. "I told you sweetheart, I'm going to a business dinner with my boss and a couple of his colleagues. If they like me, then I might get that promotion I've been talking about for the past week."

The older man gave a small nod of the head, his shoulders shrugging. "This is the first I'm hearing about it."

Emily felt herself snort as she made her way out of the bathroom, buttoning up her top as her eyes glued themselves to her husband. "That is not true. Its practically all I've been talking about."

Aaron shook his head. "Guess you haven't been talking about it with me."

Emily bit her lip, giving a small shrug as she buttoned the last of her top up. "Sweetheart I"m sorry. I didn't realize I-"

"Stopped paying attention to me?"

The younger woman looked up to her husband with wide eyes. "You know that's not true."

Aaron did his best to refrain his laugh as he looked down to the brunette. "But it is, Emily. You haven't wanted to stay home with me or the girls for months. You never even speak to me when we are together... You just seem to be zoning us out."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed. "I've been zoning you out?"

"Its never about us anymore! Its either about what you're doing or what I'm doing, but never about what we're doing. Together."

"Well I'm sorry that I've been busy, Aaron. What do you want me to do? Quit my job?"

The older man rolled his eyes as he stood from his seat. "You know that's not what I want."

"Then what do you figure I do?"

"I don't know! Something to make it seem like you care about me or us. The kids."

Emily's mouth dropped open, her heart plummeting down into the pit of her stomach as her husband's words cut through her. "Fuck you. Fuck you Aaron!" She felt hot tears start to spill down her cheeks, hearing the twins giggling through the baby monitor. "Don't you dare say I don't care about my children. I have always cared for them and nurtured them. Don't you dare say that I don't care because I do! I care more about them than myself."

The older man nodded. "Apparently more than me too."

Emily gave a humorless laugh before pointing an accusing finger into the older brunette's chest. "Maybe if you weren't such a jackass to your wife, the mother of your children. To everyone else out there just because something is going wrong with you and your life!" She shook her head. "You don't know anything about anyone else's life out there and you could care less! All because you're too absorbed in yourself. What about our vows, huh? We promised to never let it get to the point where we were like this. Screaming and blaming one another."

"Then why don't you act like you love me? That you still care for me and our marriage."

"What makes you think I don't?"

Aaron just gave a shake of the head. "Ok, I'm done talking about this. Just go to your dinner."

Emily bit her lip, taking a step closer to her husband before laying her hands to his chest. "I'm sorry you feel that I've been neglecting you, Aaron. That wasn't my intention and I'm sorry."

"Emily, jus-"

She shook her head, cupping the older man's cheek and setting the tip of her finger to his lips. "Why don't, right when I'm free from work, me and you have a date night."

Aaron's eyebrows rose, taking the younger brunette's hand in his. "A date night?"

Emily vigorously nodded her head, her eyes still sparkling with tears. "Just me and you. We can get a sitter for the girls, and me and you will have a great night. Just the two of us."

...

Emily quickly buttoned the center button of her jacket, slamming the car door and hurrying to make her way up onto the sidewalk she parked beside. She smiled when she saw the older man standing before her, and she let him take her into a hug as the city surrounded them. "Hey Dave."

The older man smiled as the brunette pulled away from him. "You look great, Em. Healthier."

The brunette pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she smiled. "Thanks. I feel good."

Dave held out his arm, smiling greatly as the younger woman linked her elbow with his. "Ready?"

Emily gave a small nod, letting her friend lead her up the concrete staircase and into the busying church.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily smiled to the man at side, holding onto his arm once again as they stepped out of the church doors. Stopping her friend from walking down the steps, she pulled him to the side and grinned up to him. "I wanted to thank you for tonight. You really didn't have to."

The brunette man shook his head, marveling at how the younger woman's hair blew before her eyes from a single gust of wind. "There's no reason to thank me, Emily. I just thought that we could both use it."

She felt her eyes water before nodding her head. "You lit a candle for each of my children. I don't know how I can thank you for that."

Dave leaned forward and pecked a warm kiss to the brunette's cheek. "You lit one for Michael. That was your thank you."

Emily bit her lip, letting the older man set his hand to the small of her back and guide her down the church stairs.

"Oh my gosh!"

Both brunette's turned to see a younger woman running over to them, a book clasped between her hands. "David Rossi?"

Emily's eyes brightened when the older man took a pen from his pocket and quickly scribbled his name on the first page of the book. Her hand then came up to cover her gaping mouth as realization struck her.

Dave turned back to his friend, eyebrows furrowing when he saw the shock on the younger woman's features. "Emily?"

She shook her head, a laugh escaping her lips as her hand forced itself away from her mouth. "You're David Rossi."

The older man gave a slow nod of the head. "Yeah...?"

"You're the author! The former FBI agent, right?" The brunette's eyes sparkled with delight as her friend nodded her way. "You're David Rossi!"

Dave gave a small roll of the eyes, pulling the younger woman back to his side as they made their way up the street. "Are you done?"

Emily shook her head, biting back a smile as the older man wrapped his arm around her waist. "Not even close. I just can't believe it! I never thought to put two and two together." The brunette felt her face then fall as she and her friend continued to walk, a pout crossing over her pink lips. "I'm so stupid."

Dave immediately tightened his hold on the brunette, hearing Emily curse to herself. "Emily, you are not stupid."

"But I am! We've been friends for over a month now and I never figured it out." She felt a flirtatious smile spread over her features as she looked to he older man that held her. "You're quite the hot shot, aren't you?"

The older brunette let out a laugh before nodding his head. "I guess you could say that. You a fan?"

Emily gave a grimace as they turned a corner. "Of your books? No."

Dave stopped in his tracks, looking to the giggle brunette that stood at his side. "I'm sorry?"

Emily shook her head with a smile, her hand laying themselves on her friend's shoulders. "Aw, don't seem so discouraged. I'm actually quite a fan of your behavioral work. I read all about the Matthew Parker case you did with Jason Gideon."

Dave felt a smile touch his face, hearing that beautiful laugh pass by the younger brunette's lips. "My first case."

The younger woman gave a vigorous nod of the head. "You and Gideon with two other members of your team flew to Michigan to catch the killer who snuck into homes in the middle of the night and bashed in the husband's heads." She smiled. "You caught him on your second day there."

"Well he was pretty sloppy."

Emily bit her lip as she looked to the older man, giving a shy smile when he looked her up and down. "I had quite the crush on you."

Dave felt himself grin. "Oh really?"

Emily let out a laugh, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Oh yeah. But then again, I was a fifteen year old who thought you had saved the world." She bit down on her lip, holding her friend's hand in hers. "What I didn't know was that you were just getting started." The brunette's eyes quickly averted from the older man's features, looking around her in confusion. "You know we passed my car about two blocks back."

The older man gave a nod. "If you want, we can go back."

The brunette let out a silent gasp as the famous author took both her hands in his, sitting her down on a small bench just beside him. Their knees bumped into one another as their bodies turned to face each other, and Emily let out a smile, taking one of her hands out of his grasp and putting her curls behind her ear. "We can stay here for a while, I guess."

...

The brunettes quietly made their way up to the doorstep of Emily's quaint little house, their hands clasped between their bodies. Emily smiled softly to the older man as they stood just outside her front door. "You know how to be very romantic, David Rossi. I'm surprised."

Dave gave another roll of the eyes. "Thank you so very much."

Emily let out a laugh before shaking her head. "I'm just stating a fact. A carriage ride home? Very classy." Her tongue gave a swipe to her bottom lip a her hand tightened around his. "You do know this wasn't a date, right?"

"Em..."

She watched a something flash behind the older man's eyes, and she quickly shook it off and put on a smile. "If this is how you treat your friends, I can't imagine how David Rossi treats that special someone."

Dave smiled to the younger brunette before him. "I guess you'll just have to find out sometime."

Emily tried to let her smile not falter from her graceful features as she glanced down to her feet, feeling the palm of her hand begin to sweat. "Thank you again for tonight. I had a great time."

The older man pulled his friend closer to him, his chest almost bumping into hers as he looked into her dark eyes. "No one really ever dies, Emily. They keep their souls around when their bodies no longer can be."

Emily felt her eyes water as the older brunette's words were whispered into the air. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her friend's cheek with quivering lips, smiling against his tanned skin. "You're sweet." She sadly let the older man's hand go and pressed her back against her front door, a smile spreading over her once again. "You owe me my car, Dave."

Dave winked to the younger woman before backing up, his feet landing in her driveway. "I'll have one of my guys bring it to you by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, you can do that?"

Dave held a hand to his chest, feigning shock as he looked to the laughing brunette.

Emily smiled as she opened her front door, her hand blindly searching for the light switch so her eyes could stay glued to her friend. "Goodnight Dave."

"Goodnight Em."


	5. Chapter 5

She pressed her lips together after swallowing her last bite of steak, her eyes looking across the small table to her husband who was blotting his chin with his napkin. "How did you like yours?"

The older man smiled his best before picking up the beer that sat beside his plate. "Its was amazing. Have you been here before?"

Emily gave a shake of the head, gently stabbing the left over greens on her plate. "No actually. My friend told me about it," she shrugged. "Said the food was great and that I should try it when I had time."

"Which friend, Em?" Her husband gave a laugh as she picked up her glass of wine. "You have a lot."

Emily greedily took a sip of the red wine she had been given, thinking back to a conversation she and Dave had had on one of their outings together. She put on a smile before shaking her head as she set her glass down. "I don't really remember. Probably JJ or Pen."

Aaron gave a nod, gesturing to the waitor over at the other end of the restaurant. "Do you want dessert?"

The brunette gave a quick shake of the head, feeling her stomach filling even more from the wine that had slid quickly down her throat. "No, I'm good. You could have something, though."

"I'm not gonna have anything if you won't." He watched as his wife subtly slouched in her seat, and he did his best to mask his sigh as the waitor came to their table. "Would you like to just go?"

Emily gave a meek nod of the head from her seat, her eyes looking down to her lap as she heard her husband ask the young woman at her side for the check. She stood and gntly slipped on her coat, smiling softly as her husband grabbed onto her hand.

The pair made their way down the city street, Emily's free hand gently holding her husband's arm. "You don't want to get a taxi."

Aaron shook his head. "I'd like to walk." He glanced down to the brunette at his side. "You think your shoes are good for walking that far?"

Emily gave a roll of the eyes before taking in the kiss he set to her forehead. "I think I'm good." She bit down into her bottom lip, her eyes stinging sightly as their walk became silent. She didn't even feel like she wanted to be there.

The brunette blinked her tears away, holding onto the older man just a little tighter as she realized the situation she was in. The situation she had prayed for to never come her way, but there it was.

Their marriage was ending.

Neither participant felt as if they had anything in common anymore. They barely talked, and when they did they did their best not to end up arguing, which rarely was the case.

Emily gave a small shake of the head as she felt her eyes sting. It had started with the deaths of Billy and Rebecca.

Both of them knew it, yet neither seemed to be willing to bring it up. They needed each other; they need the warmth and comfort, that feeling of having someone else in their life that they could share things with. Both parties couldn't stand the idea of being apart from that familiarity they had grown so accustomed to.

Aaron felt his wife stiffen beside him, and his eyes immediately cast down to the younger woman at his side. "You ok?"

Emily sucked in her tears, doing her best to smile up to the older man as they made their way onto their street. "I'm ok. I just want to get home to the girls."

The older man gave a nod. "I know. How much do we owe the sitter?"

Emily's forehead scrunched as she quickly did the math in her head. "I think about fifty dollars."

"Fifty dollars?"

The brunette let out a laugh when she saw her husband's eyes bug out of his head. "Aaron, she watched our baby twins for three hours."

Aaron gave a small huff as they came up to their home. "Yeah, ok."

Emily's eyes squinted when she and the older man at her side stood at the end of their gravel driveway. There was an older gentleman standing on their doorstep, arguing with he sitter that stood inside.

"I already told you who I was."

"I don't care! I'm getting the cops on the phone."

Both Hotchners let their eyes widen before running up to their front door. "What is happening here?"

Emily's mouth dropped open at the sight of the older man before her, her hand dropping her husband's in a heart beat. "Dave?"

The sitter shot a look to the brunette woman. "Do you know him?"

Emily quickly nodded her head. "Yes I do."

The blond girl gave a small nod before pointing her cell phone towards the gentleman she had been arguing with. "You're lucky I didn't already call the cops. Next time, they'll be on your ass."

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing as her babysitter made her way back inside the house. "Dave, what are you doing here?"

The older man looked to his friend with an exasperated smile. "I finally dropped off your car."

The brunette let out a laugh before taking the older man into a hug. "I'm pretty sure that you promised it to me a week ago."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with meetings and signings for my new book." His dark eyes turned to the taller man that stood beside his friend, and he stuck out a hand. "You must be Emily's husband."

Aaron gave a short nod, grabbing onto the older man's hand and squeezing hard. "I am. Aaron. Who are you?"

The older man gave a shrug. "David Rossi."

"The author?"

Emily smiled. "The one and only."

Dave nodded to the pair before leaning in, setting a kiss to his friend's cheek. "Well I've gotta go. I have a business dinner with my publisher."

Emily gave a nod before bringing her friend into one last hug. "Ok, I'll see you some other time."

Aaron huffed as he locked the door behind him and his wife, peeking out the window to see the famous author stepping into his car and having a driver drive him away. He gave a shake of the head, thinking back to how touchy the friends were right in front of him.

If they were that 'friendly' right before him, what could they do behind his back?


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron walked into the living room, Imogen strapped to his hip and babbling against her father's chest. The brunette man's eyebrows furrowed when he heard his wife's voice, and he immediately rounded the couch to see the younger woman laying down on her stomach, her face not an inch from their daughter's with the phone cluched in her hand. "Em?"

Emily looked up from a giggling Rylee and smiled, leveling herself on her elbows as she looked to her husband. "Hey honey."

The older man nodded to the phone in the brunette's hand, setting his daughter down to go and play with her sister. "Who ya' talking to?"

Emily grinned down to the two girls that crawled around in front of her. "Its Dave."

Aaron rolled his eyes at the sound of the other man's name before sitting himself on the floor beside his wife. "Oh."

The brunette ignored the sound in her husband's voice as she pressed the speaker button on her phone. "Dave, Aaron is here. Say hi to him?"

"Hi there, Aaron. How are you?"

Aaron wrapped his arm possesively around his wife's shoulders as she sat up, sending a silent message to the older man even if he couldn't see them. "Hi Dave, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Just great. So Em..."

Aaron felt his shoulders slouch as the pair continued their phone conversation. The brunette at his side didn't even seem to notice the way his fingers gently rubbed up and down her upper arm, his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she felt her husband's lips came into contact with her cheek before trailing down her jaw line. She obediently tilted her head to let the older man kiss his way towards her ear before almost giving a grimace. "Dave, I've gotta go."

"Yeah, me too. But I'll pick you up?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, I'll see you later then. Seven o'clock."

Emily gave a nod of her head, her lips smiling at the happy tone in her friend's voice. "I'll see you then, Dave." She quickly hung up the phone and turned her head to look her husband in the eyes, only to be blindsided by the older man's lips taking over hers with his. Her forehead scrunched in confusion before she placed her hands on the brunette's strong chest, her lips pulling from his. "What are you doing?"

Aaron shook his head, pulling his wife's brunette head closer to his.

Emily felt her heart race as the older man set their foreheads together. "We haven't done this in a while."

The older man pressed his lips desperately against Emily's, his eyes closing. "Don't you miss it, Em? I know I do."

The brunette felt her eyes sting at the sadness in her husband's voice, and she closed her eyes tight. "Aaron, I don't know..."

"Baby please."

Emily's watering eyes popped open, looking deep into those light hazel eyes of the older man. She pressed her lips into a thin line to keep them from quivering before slowly nodding her head, her hands slapping lightly against her husband's strong chest. "Ok." Se let him help her up before taking the phone from her hand and throwing it to the couch.

Aaron grabbed up both twins and practically sprinted up the stairs to put them in their room.

The brunette almost let out a sigh before making her way up the staircase, one of her hands glued to her hip. She slowly made her way into the master bedroom, her eyes staring to the bed she shared with Aaron, trying to remember the last time they had actually made love.

Her body spun around at the feel of two hands slowly sliding around her midsection, her dark doe eyes looking up into those of her husband. She let her hands slide up his arms as he bent down to kiss her. She felt her neck crouch slightly at the gentle force of the older man's lips, and she did her best to nuzzle her nose against his as he backed her up towards their bed.

...

Emily brushed her tears away with the blush brush as she finalized her makeup for that night. She and Aaron had did their best to make love the way they used to, touch each other and find that connection that they had had all those years ago.

They had stayed in their bed for at least three hours, both trying their hardest not to outright burst into tears at the feeling of loss that they were sharing.

Nothing was the same.

They hadn't reached that glorified peak that other couples could do every time they were touched by that special someone, but neither of them had even tried to hide it. After everything, Aaron collapsed on top of her barely sweating body, his heavy mass almost crying into her neck. The brunette woman had her own tears as she ran her fingers through her husband's dampened hair, doing her best to comfort the older man as they mourned their shared loss.

Emily looked up to herself in the mirror, taking her eyeliner and quickly redoing her bottom waterline. She quickly swiped at her cheeks once more before thrusting everything back in her makeup bag and quickly making her way out of the bathroom. She slipped on her heels and grabbed her favorite purple sweater, throwing it over her tank top covered torso and stepping out of her bedroom with her head held high.

She made her way down the stairs, her eyes widening when she saw her friend standing in the kitchen beside her husband. Her feet immediately quickening as she raced her way down the stairs. "Dave, you're early."

The older man let out a laugh. "Hello to you too, Em."

Emily let out a shaky smile, taking in the kiss to the cheek Dave set there. She quickly glanced to her husband, watching him chug down the last of his beer. "So what have you two been talking about?"

Aaron gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Nothing too interesting."

Dave felt a tad offended at the other man's answer before he looked to his friend. "We were talking about my new book."

"Ahh." She picked her purse up from the counter before looking to her husband. "Well we better get going." She walked up to him and stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his ears so Dave couldn't hear her whisper. "Make that your last bottle, ok?"

Dave watched as Aaron bent his head to press a kiss to his wife's lips after she had settled back on her feet, and Emily skillfully avoiding the kiss by turning her head.

Aaron's lips had ended up kissing his wife's cheek.

"Well we should get going, Em."

Not five minutes into the drive to the theater, Emily had burst into tears in the passenger seat of her friend's car. Dave quickly pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car, unbuckling his seatbelt so he could turn in his seat. "Emily, what's the matter?"

Emily shook her head as she cried, looking to the older man with her fingers doing their best to cover her quivering lips. "I think my marriage is over."

Dave's eyes softened on the brunette woman who broke down beside him. "Em, what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Dave!"

The older man shook his head, quickly leaning forward and taking his friend into a hug. "Shh Em, its gonna be ok."

Emily let out a cry as the older man cooed in her ear. "I love him, Dave. I love him so much, but since the incident its like nothing is the same anymore."

Dave nodded, pressing a comforting kiss to the younger woman's temple with his hands rubbing soothingly down her back. "I understand, Em. I know its hard because nothing is the same; I get it." He shushed her once more as she shook against his chest, and he quickly reached down to unbuckle her belt so it was no longer restraining her. "But its ok to cry, Em."

Emily looked up from her friend's shoulder, her nose brushing against his cheek in an effort for her reddening eyes to look into his. "I thank God that I have you to understand what I'm going through. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here wth me."

Both brunettes froze as they felt the heat from both their bodies envelope them in a hazed sort of sense, their eyes flickering from each other's gaze and down to one another's lips. They did their best to fight that growing desire for the one before them, qickly losing the battle as their lips crashed together.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron sat on the couch with his two sleeping girls in his lap, his hands holding their little bodies tightly as the movie they had been watching ended. His mind quickly wandered to his wife, thinking about the man she had gone out with for that night.

She had looked so tired, yet so beautiful when she had left. She and that author guy were suppose to go and see a play that might. 'Hamlet', if he remembered correctly.

It was one of Emily's favorite plays.

Aaron gently set both girls down in their playpen before going into the kitchen. He looked to the number of the theater that Emily had left for him in case something happened with the girls. Emily hadn't wanted to put her cell phone on during the play, as always, because she knew it wasn't considerate for the other patrons. He picked up the phone in his hand and quickly punched in the number before bringing it to his ear.

"Pollary Theater."

"Hi, this is Aaron Hotchner. My wife is suppose to be there tonight, may I speak with her? The ticket name is probably under 'Rossi'."

There was a small moment of silence on the other end of the phone. "Yes, we have two tickets here under that name. But I'm sorry Mr. Hotchner, they haven't come in."

Aaron felt his eyebrows furrow. "They're not there?"

"No sir. We have a payment for the tickets on a David A. Rossi's credit card, but we do not have the tickets themselves. The only reason for that would be not appearing here tonight."

Aaron gave a slow nod of the head, his fingers curling around the plastic in his hand. "Alright, thank you."

"Not a problem, sir."

...

Emily rocked gently against the older man beneath her, her hands cupping his warm cheeks as he held her in place. After a minute of kissing, Dave had lifted her from her seat and set her in his lap, his hands cupping her hips hard.

Her ebony hair flew over one of her shoulders as she finally came up for air, her dark eyes boring into his. "We shouldn't being doing this."

Dave gave a nod of the head, his hands moving smoothly from her hips to the small of her back. "We can stop. I'd be willing to stop for you."

Emily felt her eyes stong before she bent back down, sniffling as she laid her forehead against the older man. "Oh Dave... You are the sweetest man."

The author had to blink his own tears away at the crack in the younger woman's voice. "Emily, don't cry."

"Its so wrong to be kissing you." She shook her head, a cry escaping passed her lips before she moved her hands to clasp around his strong neck. "And I love Aaron, I do." Se almost whispered the last part to herself, encouraging her mind and heart to believe in it. "I promise I do."

Dave felt a tear that had leaked from Emily's eye land on his cheek, and he let it slide down all the way to his chin and drip onto the material of his jacket. "I know you love him, Emily." He brought her head down to lay his lips to hers, and felt his heart leap when she didn't back away. "But you're drifting apart."

Emily let out a shaky sigh before shaking her head, sitting up and away from the author's upper body, the top of her head almost hitting the car's roof. "That's not even an excuse. I can't help but feel guilt when we kiss, Dave." She bit down on her bottom lip, looking down to the man she sat atop of. "But..."

"Oh, I like that 'but'."

The younger woman let out a watery laugh before bending back down, gripping his neck once more and setting her forehead to his. "This is why there's a 'but'. You make me laugh, and you make me feel so beautiful and good about myself." She bit down on her quivering lip as she took in a breath. "You make me have the urge to live, Dave. And I am so thankful for that." She gave a meek shrug. "For you."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two and a half months since that night that Emily and Dave had shared in his car; the night they were suppose to go to the theater together. They never actually made it there, spending the entire night just holding each other on the hood of his car ad looking out to the sky above the highway they had pulled off of.

Aaron hadn't spoken a word of that night, not telling his wife that he'd known she and her 'date' hadn't actually made it to the theater. There was barely an acknowledgment of her coming home that night; no words or even a look to reprimand her for being home later than she said she would be, and no questioning the mused hair or the hickey that had mysteriously appeared right below her chin.

The husband and wife had a new agreement. Every Saturday would be a family day, and at night, if up to it, they would take time for themselves and do as they pleased.

Each Saturday night was quieter than the last, lonelier than the last and surely more depressing than the last.

Emily and Dave had spoken on the phone almost every night they were free, which was basically every single night for the pair. Emily would have to apologize for breaking a date that was made because Aaron had always found a reason to keep her at home, and the pair of friends had begun to get a little sick of it.

The brunette woman almost felt as if she were a teenager again, having to sneak out of the house late at night just to go and talk with her friend that wait out in the driveway for her.

Emily had found a safe haven in the author. He always listened to what she had to say and actually gave her the time a day, even a compliment from time to time, which was more than she could say for her husband. Whenever she was around him, she would light up as if she were that five year old on Christmas day, getting that one special present that she'd been dying for since the first time she'd laid her eyes on it. Nothing could ever compare to the bond that the brunette pair had found, and neither one wanted to let the other go. Nothing was worth losing that bond.

Nothing.

Dave had even found a bond with the two children of the brunette woman that still lived in her hold, and their cute, tiny faces would never not light up at the sight of him.

He was doing better with them than their own father.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily ran her fingers through her freshly cut hair before getting into the car, sitting down in the driver's seat and closing the door. She bit her lip before buckling up and picking up her phone in her hand, smiling wide at the name that appeared on her screen. She quickly pressed the answer button and put the phone on speaker, putting the keys in the ignition and pulling out onto the street. "Hey Dave."

"Hey there, Em. How is everything today?"

The brunette pursed her lips. "I'm good, the girls are good. Our new puppy is good."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Emily let out a laugh. "We got the girls a puppy."

"And the reason?"

The brunette woman felt herself blush as she set her phone on the dashboard. "Well the girls aren't the only ones who wanted it."

"Ooh, am I sensing a little embarrassment from you Em?"

"Oh hush! I've always wanted a dog."

"Of course. What's the dog's name?"

Emily let out a smile as she stopped at a red light. "Ferguson."

"Oh Emily."

Emily gave a roll of the eyes, a laugh erupting past her lips. "Be quiet, you! I like that name." She smiled as her foot stepped onto the accelerator. "So you'll never guess what I did."

"What?"

She glanced up into the rearview mirror to get a peek at her new hair. "I got bangs."

"Did you really?"

"I did." She gave a laugh. "I think its my midlife crisis."

"Oh Emily be quiet, you're only thirty-four."

"So? That's old enough for a crisis!"

"Not a midlife one."

Emily gave a roll of the eyes before licking her bottom lip. "Whatever."

"Well I can't wait to see your new look."

Emily felt her cheeks flush at the older man's statement. "Really?"

"Definitely. I think bangs are sexy."

The brunette bit down onto her bottom lip, smiling as she heard her friend's voice deepen. "Well good." She tightened her fingers around the steering wheel as she turned onto the street of her girls' daycare. "I can't wait to see you tonight."

"Are you sure we'll actually be able to get out of that house of yours?"

Emily rolled her eyes at the question, pulling into a free space on the busy city street. "Relax, will you? I do have to tell Aaron because we're taking the girls, but I have a feeling we'll be able to go tonight."

"And how do you know, Mrs. Hotchner?"

"Well Mr. Rossi, I-"

"That's former Agent Rossi to you."

Emily felt her cheeks redden as she gave a laugh. "Well Former Agent Rossi, your dear friend here has a plan to get herself and her beautiful daughters out of their house this evening."

"Do you plan on telling me what this plan is?"

The brunette felt her voice deepend as she turned off the car, picking up her phone once again and whispering into the phone. "You'll just have to wait and see."

The older man laughed on the other end of the phone. "Ok. I can wait."

Emily clutched her phone in her hand as she got out of her car, slamming the driver's side door shut before stepping onto the sidewalk. She let out a small sigh at the sound of her friend's breathing on the other side of the phone, her hip leaning against the parking meter with ease. "I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too, sweetheart."

"I promise to do my best for tonight." She bit her lip. "Can I tell you something?"

"You know you can."

Emily felt a small smile spread over her face. "I really miss kissing you."

The older man let out a small laugh as he seated himself on his couch. "I know what you mean. I miss kissing you too."

"We only did it that one night and I'm having a withdrawal!"

"Its not like an addiction, Em."

The brunette let out a pout at the older man's laugh. "It is to me."

"Well play your cards right and I'll give you another dose."

Emily's eyes crinkled as she let out a laugh. "That was so cheesy!"

"Oh hush up. I'll see you tonight."

Emily nodded against the phone as she made her way into the daycare center. "I'll see yu tonight." She quickly disconnected the phone and slipped it into her back pocket, a smile spreading over her face when she saw her girls doing their best to toddle over to her. "Hi my babies!"

Imogen smiled up to her mother as she ran over to her on her stubby little legs.

Emily bit her lip as she hiked the blond girl up onto her hip, watching as Rylee plopped down on her butt in frustration when she couldn't walk over to her mother. "Oh sweetie." She quickly made her way over to the older twin and scooping her off the floor. "Its ok, darling. You'll get the hang of it, I promise."

The three Hotchner girls drove to their house in less than fifteen minutes, and Emily quickly brought her girls into the living room and set them into their playpen. "There you go, my babies." She spun on her heels only to fall onto her husband's sturdy chest that appeared before her. "Aaron! My God, you scared me."

The older man took his wife's wrist in his hand, squeezing as hard as he could without hurting her.

Emily's eyes widened as she tried to tug her arm out of the older man's grip. "What are you doing? Get off of me!"

Aaron tugged the woman over into the kitchen, throwing her arm down with such force that it smacked against the counter with a 'bang'.

Emily grimaced before taking her arm and holding it to her chest. "What the hell is the matter with you? What do you think you're doing?"

"You miss kissing him? Its an addiction to you?"

The brunette's eyes widened as she cradled her aching arm against her breasts. "Did you bug my phone?"

Aaron glared down to the brunette woman before him. "I don't really see how I'm in the wrong here."

"You don't see how you're in the wrong? You've got to be kidding me! You bugged my phone, Aaron! That's an invasion of my privacy!"

"You kissed another man!"

Emily felt her eyes water as she took a step forward. "Our marriage is shit, Aaron. I know that I'm not the only one feeling like this! Dave understands me and helped me find that light again. I found a solace in him; a haven."

"Oh screw that."

Emily grit her teeth as her finger shot out and pointed towards her husband. "No, screw you! Yes I kissed another man, and believe me when I say I felt guilty."

Aaron let out a laugh. "Felt. Past tense."

"Yeah Aaron, past tense. You are a complete asshole, and Dave isn't. You're turning into a drunk, and Dave isn't. You make me feel like I'm worth nothing! And you know who makes me feel like I'm worth more than anything this world can give me?"

The older man clenched his jaw. "Dave."

Emily let out a watery laugh as she shook her head. "You know what, sometimes it feels like Dave is really my husband, and not you." Her eyes darkened as she stepped forward. "I feel like he's really the father of my twins. Not you."

"Fuck you, Emily!"

"No! Fuck you!"


	10. Chapter 10

Dave set a small dab of cologne to his neck before setting the botte back down on his dresser. He smiled to himself in the mirror before adjusting his tie so it went a little to the left; just the way Emily liked it.

The author made his way into the living room and poured himself a glass of scotch, sitting down in his favorite recliner and staring over to the opposite wall.

On that wall hung his son's hospital blanket and cap, his hospital bracelet just beside his mother's.

A familiar ache panged at Dave's chest as he thought back to the two loves of his life. Most of the memories were happy, but there were those that could be ever so gruesome and scarring to his heart.

But that was the great thing about Emily.

Here was a woman who had lost her two young children at the hands of a robber that had broken into their home, and she couldn't do anything but brighten up his day. Every tme they were together, there was no way he couldn't smile along with the younger woman.

And those little girls of hers were just beautiful; they had even started walking around him. The group of four spent as much time as they could at his home; so much time that he even had child-proofed his own home. Rylee and Imogen were those two tiny lights that shined beside the beautiful, bright Emily in his life.

He turned his head to the ringing of his home phone and quickly picked it up, putting his scotch down on the coffee table before him. "Hi sweetheart. Let me guess; the mighty Aaron Hotchner found another reason for you to stay home?"

"Dave?"

The author immediately sat up straight. "Emily? What's the matter?"

Emily cried into the phone she cradled in her hand, wrapping her free arm around her knees as she sat against the headboard of the bed she and her husband shared. "Hey. I'm not gonna be able to go tonight, I'm really sorry."

Dave gave a small sigh. "Emily why are you crying?"

The brunette woman felt her chest tighten at the warmth the older man could bring her even if it were over the phone. "He hurt me, Dave."

"He what?"

Emily nodded against the phone, her lips quivering. "He grabbed my arm and pulled me across the room before slamming my wrist down against my kitchen counter." She let out a sob, her arm tightening around her legs. "It really hurt."

"Emily..."

"I'm sorry Dave, but I can't come."

Dave shook his head. "Emily where are you? Where are the girls?"

Emily sniffled. "We're home. Aaron doesn't want us to leave right now."

"He hurt you!"

Emily shook her head against the phone. "No, I don't want to anger him; I don't know if he's been drinking."

Dave let out a huff as he stood from his seat, pacing the living room floor. "Emily you need to get out of there."

"But I can't, Dave. I'm really sorry." Emily gave a small bite to her lip, hearing her husband's cursing from the kitchen downstairs. "Kisses?"

The older man felt his heart break at the crack in the brunette's voice. "Kisses, sweetheart."

Emily covered her lips with shaking fingers as she hung up the phone, letting the phone fall to the bed before she dropped her head to her knees.

Dave gave a grunt before flinging the telephone across the room, not flinching at the sound of the plastic breaking against the wall. Without a second thought, the brunette man made his way to the foyer, taking his jacket from the coat hanger and walking out the door.

...

Emily wiped her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom. She had cried for maybe fifteen minutes after she had hung up on her best friend and her eyes just refused to keep leaking; she had no more tears.

The brunette let out a small breath when she saw how red and puffed her eyes were; how messy her hair was and how dark the circles under her eyes were.

As she began fingering the remains of her tear tracks away, her ears perked up at the sound of the doorbell downstairs. Were they expecting anybody? The brunette gave a small shake of the head as she thought, making her way out of the bedroom.

Emily's eyes widened, her body freezing on the staircase when she saw her friend and her husband fighting just inside the front door. She watched in shock as the author gave a blow to her husband's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "Dave!"

The older man looked up, his eyes heavy with rage as Aaron stood straight once again. "Emily! Get the girls and get out!"

Emily felt her heart be ripped from her chest when her friend took a blow to the chin, and she found herself quickly racing down the steps. "Stop it! Get off of him!" She cried out as she did her best to get her husband off of the older man. "Aaron stop it!"

"Emily just go get the girls!"

The brunette cried when the author took another blow, this time to his eye. "Aaron stop it! Please stop it!"


	11. Chapter 11

Emily grimaced as she continued to dab the cut on her friend's upper lip, the cotton ball beginning to squish between her two fingers. "You shouldn't have done that."

Dave gave a laugh. "And let you stay here with your abusive husband? I don't think so."

Emily's lips thinned slightly, her body stiffening as she continued to clean his cut. "He's not abusive and you know it."

"He hurt you."

The brunette shook her head. "He was drunk."

Dave gripped his friend's wrist in his hand, effectively stopping her movements before looking into her dark eyes. "Emily, I came here tonight to protect you and I did just that."

Emily bit her lip. "You sent him to the hospital."

The author felt himself smile. "Yeah."

Emily gave a small laugh in spite of herself, grabbing the ointment from the coffee table long with a q-tip. "You seem pretty happy about it."

"You and the girls are safe and that's all that matters."

The younger woman smiled gently to the older man as she dabbed the ointment onto his cut. "You're so sweet."

Dave immediately nodded. "Oh I know."

Emily let out a giggle. "Oh shut up."

The author turned his head, taking the objects from the brunette woman's hands and set them on the coffee table before them. He gently took her face between his hands and set a kiss to her forehead. "What do you plan on doing?"

Emily gave a small shrug, covering his hands with hers and letting her fingers stroke over his. "I really love him, but I can't do it. I've been staying with him for the kids and because of this stupid hope of our relationship growing back to how it was before Rebecca and Billy, but nothing is the same. I don't think it can go back to the way it was."

"Do you want it to go back to the way it was?"

The brunette woman licked her bottom lip. "On some level, I don't think so."

Dave gave the softest of smiles before bringing pressing his lips gently against hers.

Emily moaned slightly at the touch she had been craving, and her fingers tightened around his. "I love it when you do that."

"I love it too."

She sighed when the older man fingered at her marital ring and she gently shook her head. "Will you do it again?"

Dave nodded his head, rubbing his nose against Emily's. "Anything for you."

The couple kissed for a few minutes, their lips pressing against one another's again and again before Dave finally managed to lay the younger woman on her back.

Emily slowly pulled her lips from the older man's, her hands going to his chest and holding him up and away from her. She laid her head back on one of the couch cushions as the author pecked her cheek. "Dave..."

The older man shook his head, silencing her with another kiss, his hand running over her covered stomach. "We don't have to do anything, Emily. I just want to feel close to you."

Emily felt her eyes sting with tears before she nodded her head. "I want to feel close to you too."

...

Imogen's tiny head tilted to the side as she watched her mother and the older man lay down on the couch. Her tiny fists shook in the air before turning to her sister that sat behind her in the playpen. "Mama."

The brunette twin looked over to her sister, crawling up beside her and looking over to their mother. The older woman was letting her friend's hands gently rub over her stomach and chest as they kissed, and Rylee quickly shook her head. "Mama!"

Emily's lips quickly disconnected from the author's before her head turned, her dark eyes glancing to her daughters.

Imogen shook her head, her short blond hair flying as she stood up with the help of the playpen's padded barrier. "No mama."

Emily let her eyes widen slightly before she pushed the older man off of her body that, not a second ago, was responding to his touch. She smoothed down her shirt before standing. "We can't do this in front of the girls."

Dave quickly nodded in agreement. "Of course, I'm sorry."

The brunette woman turned and shook her head, putting out her hand to help her friend off the couch. "No don't be, please. Trust me, I loved it."

Dave smiled to the younger woman. "So did I."

Emily felt herself blush at the older man's words, and she silently interlaced their fingers. "We'll just wait until we're alone."

"Got it." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the brunette's blushing cheek. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

He moved his lips to the younger woman's ear and gently suckled. "Your hair is insanely sexy."


	12. Chapter 12

Emily smiled as she slipped the sunglasses from her face and settled them at the crown of her head, her hand tightening around her new boyfriend's just a bit tighter. It had been exactly one month after Emily and Aaron officially separated, and Dave took the moment to grab up the beautiful brunette. The twins were now eleven months and saw the older many so much that they even started calling him 'Da'.

The brunette woman looked to the older man at her side and smiled. "How much longer hon? We've been walking for almost fifteen minutes."

The author smiled at the feeling of the younger woman's hand tightening around his. "Just a tiny bit longer, ok? The walk will be worth it."

"It better be mister, or these now aching feet will be kicking you in a place I really doubt you want kicked."

Dave let out a laugh before stopping them in their tracks, swooping down and scooping the brunette into his arms.

Emily squeeled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck as the older man carried her down the city street. "Dave what are you doing?"

"I'd rather not be kicked down there darling, so I shall make your feet ache no longer!"

Emily smiled against her boyfriend's cheek, letting him carry her down the rest of the street before coming before a small restaurant. She let the older man set her down on the ground before leading her into the dimly lit establishment, his arm securely around her waist.

Dave gave a small nod of the head to the woman behind the podium. "Table for two please. The name is Rossi."

The young hostess immediately smiled to the author before her. "David Rossi? The famous profiler David Rossi? Oh my gosh! I've read all your books!"

Dave felt himself smile to the blond as he heard his girlfriend bit back a laugh. "I'm assuming you've enjoyed them?"

"Enjoyed them? I live for those books!" The blond woman smiled, gesturing to the woman on her idol's arm. "And who's this? She's very pretty."

The older man smiled before turning and pressing a kiss to the brunette woman's pale cheek. "This is my beautiful girlfriend."

Emily felt herself blush before she waved to the younger girl. "Hello."

The blond hostess let out a sigh, the menus now in her hand. "You're so lucky."

Dave immediately shook his head, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. "I think I'm the one that's lucky."

The brunette couple followed the hostess to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant, the wall behind the table being a large aquarium. Emily's eyes immediately began to follow a blue and white fish that swam near the bottom of the tank after they sat down, and she let out a gentle smile when it looked her way. "Dave this is beautiful."

The older man smiled to the brunette across from him. "I thought you'd like it."

Emily gave a small shake of the head. "Like it? Dave this is amazing, I love it."

Dave nodded his head, reaching across the table and settling his hand over hers. "So how are the girls?"

The brunette woman gave a small laugh. "You just saw them yesterday, you know that right?"

"Doesn't hurt to ask."

Emily bit her lip as the older man warmly stared into her eyes, knowing the author truly cared for her and her children. "Well Rylee's cold is finally gone."

"Oh success!"

Emily let out a laugh, taking her glasses from her head and setting them on the table."And Imogen and Ferguson have been doing the cutest little trick. They ha-"

"Emily?"

The brunette couple turned their heads to see a thirty something, not very naturally redheaded woman standing just before their table. Emily gave a not so silent gulp as she looked to the older woman, her palms immediately growing sweaty. "Rachel hi."

The redhead gave a slow nod, a fake smile spreading over her lips as she gestured to the couple. "What's going on here?"

Emily pursed her lips before giving a shrug of her shoulders, her head shaking. "Lunch is going on."

"With a man other than your husband? Oh Emily you should know better."

Dave looked to his girlfriend, watching as her jaw clenched at the other woman's comment. "And who is this?"

The brunette looked to her boyfriend, putting on a smile. "This is Rachel McGow, honey. She works at the elementary school's library."

Dave let his head nod understandingly before giving a smile to the redheaded woman. "Hello."

Rachel gave a small smile before quickly turning her attention back to the brunette woman. "Are you really cheating on that beautiful husband of yours? Oh what will the children think?"

Emily felt her anger boil inside of her. "An affair? Really Rachel? You and everybody in town know that Aaron and I are spearated. And besides, the children, who aren't even a year old, are perfectly fine with it." She smiled to the man that held her hand. "They love him."

"I meant Billy and Rebecca, Emily."

The brunette woman's heart immediately stopped at the mention of her eldests. "What about them?"

Rachel sighed. "Oh Emily, what would they think of their mother floozy-ing it up in the city? I doubt they'd like it."

Dave felt his anger rise as Emily's eyes immediately began to well with tears, and he quickly stood from his seat. "Ok that is enough. Who the hell are you to come over here and preach what you believe as being right? You do not know what was going on in their marriage and you certainly don't know about our relationship, so how dare you come over here and bring up a woman's children who you damn well know are no longer here?" He took a step closer to the redhead, his dark eyes glaring into hers. "Now I suggest you leave before I make you regret coming over here."

Rachel held her head high, tightening her hold on the purse in her hand. "You already have. I'm ashamed to be in your company." Her blue eyes looked passed the older man and looked to the meek brunette that still sat at the table. "You should be ashamed of yourself. If I were your children, I would look down to you in digust. How dare you submit them to this?"

Dave's eyes darkened, his hand reaching out and squeezing the redhead's wrist. "Leave. Now."

Emily felt her eyes grow wide as her tears threatened to spill out, feeling the eyes of almost everyone in the restaurant on her as Rachel stomped away. She quickly grabbed her sunglasses and her purse from the table and stood, looking to her boyfriend with a saddened gaze. "Dave I wanna go."

The older man looked to the brunette with sympathy, his hand grasping hers. "Are you sure?"

Emily quickly nodded her head. "I wanna go." 


	13. Chapter 13

Emily used the tip of her forefinger to wipe away a new tear that rolled down her delicately made up cheek. Damn Rachel McGow. That dumb redhead had probably dyed her hair so much that she had fried her mousy brown roots. Damn Christian bitch. What gave her the right to speak about her children in such a way?

Her dead children.

The brunette mother gave a shaky sigh as her boyfriend finally came back from her kitchen and handed her a large a mug filled with her favorite coffee. The author had been so amazing, making her feel like she was worth something again. Right after they had left the restaurant, Dave had sat them on a nearby bench and just let her cry it out, using his strong hands to rub soothing cirlces on her back as her body shook with sobs.

She bit her lip. He was a keeper.

"You feeling better now?"

Emily gently nodded her head, leaning back into the perfectly fluffed couch cushion. "Yeah, I just really needed to get out of there."

Dave nodded, wrapping his arm around the brunette mother's shoulders. "I understand."

Emily felt her eyes begin to tear up, and she quickly pressed a kiss to the author's bearded chin. "You're so amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The author felt a laugh rise from his chest, eyeing the small Yorkie in his girlfriend's lap. "I'm sure you could manage with little Ferguson over there. You two sure look mighty comfortable together."

The younger woman chuckled, her free hand reaching down and scratching the small puppy's stomach. "Oh trust me, I love my baby Ferguson, but he surely can't give me things that you can."

"Oh really? Like?"

Emily set her mug down on the coffee table before reaching up, pressing her plump lips just against her boyfriend's. She smiled into the kiss, letting his hands fist in her hair and his tongue trace along her upper lip. Her heart immediately began to beat faster, feeling one of the older man's hands move down and clamp warmly over her collarbone.

This man was definitely a keeper.

The brunette moaned into the heated kiss as Dave's tongue swiftly slipped inside of her hot mouth, effectively scaring the small dog in her lap and causing him to scurry away. Her hands quickly fisted in his shirt, her fingers itching to undo the buttons as the older man laid her down on the back.

Dave slowly pulled back, wiping the bangs away from his girlfriend's dark eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Emily felt herself giggle. "Thank you, kind sir. What did I ever do to gain such a compliment?"

"You gave me your heart. That's all I need, sweetheart."

Emily's doe eyes watered, her heart clenching at the sincere words spilling past the older man's lips. "You are so sweet. You have no idea how lucky I am." She quickly pulled him down and crashed their lips together, her back arching and her hips rolling up to meet his. "God I want you so bad."

"Are you sure?"

The brunette mother smiled gently, taking the author's right hand and laying it over her breast. "I'm sure."

The couple's kissing became hotter as minutes went by, their bodies beginning to ache from the want they both held deep in their bellies.

*RING*

Emily let out the loudest groan at the ringing of the doorbell, earning a chuckle from the man above her. "Who in the hell can that be?" She quickly got up from the coach, straightening out her shirt before making her way to the door. A smile immediately appeared on her face at the sight of her children once she had opened the door, and she quickly took them into her arms. "Hi my babies!"

Imogen reached up, taking a hold of her mother's nose with a smile on her chubby little face. "Mama!"

The brunette pressed kissed to both girls' cheeks, lifting her head to meet the stoic face of her husband. "Hello."

Aaron nodded, setting the diaper bag in his hold in the doorway. "How are you?"

Emily's lips were sucked in between her teeth before she nodded. "I'm just fine. How's work?"

"Fine."

Emily let out a sigh before setting the twins down on the ground, letting them toddle inside. "Go and find Dave, ok? He's waiting for you in there." She looked back up to her husband, her eyes widening slightly at the scowl on his face. "What?"

"Dave's here?"

"Yes, Dave's here. Is that a problem?"

Aaron's eyes bugged. "How could you even ask that? Of course it's a problem!"

Emily felt herself let out a small laugh, her hands settling on her hips. "Well I'm sorry Aaron but I didn't know there was a law against him seeing them."

Dave silently walked up behind his girlfriend, a giggling Rylee seated on his hip. "Everything ok here?"

The brunette man glared to the author that stood in his wife's home. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm spending the day with my girlfriend and now her two darling children."

Rylee giggled, poking the graying hair in his mother's boyfriend's beard. "Da!"

Aaron's hard eyes turned to his wife, taking a daring step closer with fire in his gaze. "Da? She's calling him 'da'?"

Emily immediately held up her hand. "Don't you step any closer to me. I can call the police in a second Aaron, and I'm sure they won't be so happy to see you."

"What? Are you and granpda dating now?"

Emily's eyes sparkled with glee. "I am dating Dave, and I love it. The fun, honesty and trust we share? That's irreplaceable." She felt herself smile at the comforting hand placed on her shoulder by her boyfriend. "If you don't like it, you can leave."


End file.
